barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Barney & Friends aired from April 6 to May 15, 1992. Episodes The Queen of Make-Believe.jpg|1. The Queen of Make-Believe (4/6/1992)|link=The Queen of Make-Believe A Scene from My Family's Just Right for Me.jpg|2. My Family's Just Right for Me (4/7/1992)|link=My Family's Just Right for Me Playing it Safe.PNG|3. Playing It Safe (4/8/1992)|link=Playing It Safe Barney hop to it.jpg|4. Hop to It! (4/9/1992)|link=Hop to It! Eatdrinkandbeahealthy.jpg|5. Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (4/10/1992)|link=Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! Fourseasonsday.jpg|6. Four Seasons Day (4/13/1992)|link=Four Seasons Day Treasur rainbow beard.PNG|7. The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (4/14/1992)|link=The Treasure of Rainbow Beard Barneygoingplaces.png|8. Going Places! (4/15/1992)|link=Going Places! Caringmeanssharing.jpg|9. Caring Means Sharing (4/16/1992)|link=Caring Means Sharing Downonbarneysfarm.jpg|10. Down on Barney's Farm (4/17/1992)|link=Down on Barney's Farm Image048.png|11. What's That Shadow? (4/20/1992)|link=What's That Shadow? Happy Birthday Barney.jpg|12. Happy Birthday, Barney! (4/21/1992)|link=Happy Birthday, Barney! Alphabetsoup.jpg|13. Alphabet Soup! (4/22/1992)|link=Alphabet Soup! Ourearthourhome.jpg|14. Our Earth, Our Home (4/23/1992)|link=Our Earth, Our Home 51SCJWQPEPL SL500 AA280 .jpg|15. Let's Help Mother Goose! (4/24/1992)|link=Let's Help Mother Goose! Baf1g.jpg|16. Be a Friend (4/27/1992)|link=Be a Friend Ijustlovebugs.jpg|17. I Just Love Bugs (4/28/1992)|link=I Just Love Bugs Whenigrowup1.jpg|18. When I Grow Up... (4/29/1992)|link=When I Grow Up... 12345senses.jpg|19. 1-2-3-4-5 Seanses! (4/30/1992)|link=1-2-3-4-5 Senses! Practicemakesmusic.jpg|20. Practice Makes Music (5/1/1992)|link=Practice Makes Music Hineighbor.jpg|21. Hi, Neighbor! (5/4/1992)|link=Hi, Neighbor! Acampingwewillgo.jpg|22. A Camping We Will Go! (5/5/1992)|link=A Camping We Will Go! ASplashPartyPlease.jpg|23. A Splash Party, Please (5/6/1992)|link=A Splash Party, Please Carnivalofnumbers.jpg|24. Carnival of Numbers (5/7/1992)|link=Carnival of Numbers Aworldofmusic.jpg|25. A World of Music (5/8/1992)|link=A World of Music Doctorbarneyishere.jpg|26. Doctor Barney is Here! (5/11/1992)|link=Doctor Barney is Here! Ohwhataday.jpg|27. Oh, What a Day! (5/12/1992)|link=Oh, What a Day! Homesweethomes.jpg|28. Home Sweet Homes (5/13/1992)|link=Home Sweet Homes Holamexico.jpg|29. Hola, Mexico! (5/14/1992)|link=Hola, Mexico! Everyoneispecial.jpg|30. Everyone is Special (5/15/1992)|link=Everyone is Special (episode) Barney Songs That Debuted During This Season Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #'The Barney Bag' #'I'm a Little Robot' #'The Animal Parade' #'Riding in the Car' #'The Sister Song' #'My Family's Just Right For Me' #The Traffic Light Song #'Buckle Up My Seatbelt' #'Walk Across the Street' #The Stranger Song #Tina's Sad Song #Our Friend Barney Has A Face #'The Clapping Song' #'The Exercise Song' #'Move Your Body' #Shape Up Freeze #'Animals in Motion' #'Mish Mash Soup' #'The Milk Song' #Silly Supper #'Snackin' on Healthy Food' #Four Seasons Day #If It Never Ever Rained Again #'The Fall Song' #'Painting the Shapes' #'The Rainbow Song' #'The Airplane Song' #'Taking Turns' #Shadow Song #'I Used to Be Afraid' #'Growing' #Frosting the Cake #'The N Game' #'Alphabet Soup' #'Brushing My Teeth' #Simple And Beautiful A Rainbow #Mother Goose Please Appear #'I'm Mother Goose' #[[Friendship Song|'The Friendship Song']] #'Twinkle Little Lightning Bug' #'The Career March' #'When I Grow Up' #'People Helping Other People' #'The Waitress Song' #'Five Senses Song' #'The Marching Song' #'I Am A Fine Musician' #'Lookin' Around My Neighborhood' #'We Like Rocks' #'Scary Stories' #'Rickey Racoon' #Swingin' up to the Stars #'Please and Thank You' #I Try To Be Polite #'Splashin' in the Bathtub' #'Carnival of Numbers' #'Number Limbo' #'The Doctor is a Friend of Mine' #The Sleep Song #'This Is Not My Day' #'Pretty Kitty Blues' #Hi-Ho-Its-Se-Me-Yah #'It's OK to Cry' #'When I'm Mad' #'That's a Home to Me' #'If I Lived Under the Sea' #The Caterpillar Song #'The Fiesta Song' #The Tortilla Song #Hit the Piñata Season 1 Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Julie Johnson) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Min (Pia Manalo) (debut) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (debut) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (debut) Guest Appearances *James Turner (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) *Stephen White (played Rainbow Beard the Pirate in The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) *Max Vaughan (played Farmer Henderson in Down on Barney's Farm) *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in Let's Help Mother Goose!) *Donna Kraft (played Patty in 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) *Greg Murray (Practice Makes Music) *Vince Zubras Jr. (played Fergus McClaren in A World of Music) *Lesley Chudnow (A World of Music) *Britt Miller (played Efei Almani in A World of Music) *Gloria Chenams (A World of Music) *Abundio Ortiz (A World of Music) *Rebecca Garcia (Hola, Mexico!) *Mark S. Bernthal (played Mr. Delivery Man in Everyone is Special)﻿ ﻿ Notes *This was the longest season in terms of number of episodes (30 episodes), and it had the same style as the ''Backyard Gang'' videos. *This season was taped at the ColorDynamics Studios facility at Greenville Avenue & Bethany Drive in Allen, Texas. *Funding for Barney & Friends has been made possible by a grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and financial support by "Viewers Like You". *This was Luci's only season as a regular cast member. Luci, however, returned as a guest in the Season 2 episode [[The Exercise Circus!|''The Exercise Circus!]]. *A majority of this season was released on VHS by Time Life Video. None of the tapes were closed-captioned, but they did contain the 1991-1993 Connecticut Public Television logo at the beginning and the 1989-1993 PBS logo at the end. *This was one of two seasons that was closed-captioned by The National Captioning Institute. Although ''Barney's Best Manners (A Splash Party, Please) and Barney Rhymes With Mother Goose (Let's Help Mother Goose) on VHS have the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation's "CC" logo on the back cover, they were actually captioned by the National Captioning Institute. The ''Home Sweet Homes ''VHS retains the National Captioning Institute's logo. *Some of Baby Bop's appearences in this season were almost like cameo appearences. *This is the only season in which Jenny Dempsey performed as Baby Bop's costume performer. In Season 2, Jeff Ayers took over as the costume performance, while Dempsey, and eventually Jeff Brooks, performed in the BJ costume. *This is the only season where Baby Bop doesn't fade away when she leaves until Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. *Tosha, Min, and Shawn make their debut in this season. *Kathy becomes a main character after debuting in Rock With Barney. *Starting with this season, during the last verse of the song, "I Love You", "We're best friends like friends should be" was first heard. *The episodes with Baby Bop have not aired on PBS Kids Sprout, although she is shown during the opening. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons